she's always a hazard
by tatty ted
Summary: He's in love with Sam, so why's he kissing another woman? - —Tom/OC. /Oneshot, features my OC Lauren.


_prompt used_: in common.

* * *

**she's always a hazard**  
_since i was a little girl,_

* * *

She hates — scrap that, she detests snow so much and the way it makes everything unbareable.

Holby had had another covering of snow, another three inches to the one they recieved yesterday and it had caused chaos. Sofia's nursery was closed so she had to arrange alternative childcare, the child-minder stuck in traffic and wouldn't get there before the hour.

Then she was stuck in traffic herself, the roads completely grid locked. She hadn't moved an inch in half an hour and she was very, very tempted to turn around anf go home, leave the car at home, put on her wellies and walk, at least she'd get to work slightly on-time.

She got to work, roughly an hour and a half late, freezing cold and covered in snow. She was peeved, grouchy and Lauren hoped nobody would irriate her today because she'd bite their head off. She walked into the staff-room, taking off her scarf as she did.

"It's horrid out there."

Tom was stood by the counter, seemingly staring into space. He rose an eyebrow as he heard Lauren and moved his eyes to her, "Zoe's going to kill you!"

Lauren laughed and spotted the smoke coming out of the kettle. She opened her locker, "Not my fault, the road's are grid locked. Is the kettle boiled? Good, you couldn't make me a cuppa could you?"

Tom smiled. He knew Lauren knew she had no time for a cup of tea but this was Lauren. She's always find time to have a cup of tea, hot drinks were an addiction to her. She took off her top and he, been the gentleman he was, turned around and began making a cup of tea for Lauren.

"Has Sofia been able to go to Nursery?"

Lauren shook her head, "No and to make it worse, the child-minder was stuck in traffic. I don't understand why the UK's the only place in the world to grind to a hault with a bit of snow. I mean look at America, they're up to their necks and they're still flying their planes."

Tom chuckled to himself but didn't say anything. He knew better than to interrupt Lauren when she was on one of her rants. Eventually, she'd changed into her scrubs, walked towards Tom and thanked him for the cup of tea before leaning against the counter next to him.

"Cheer up, at least we'll be busy."

"With naff cases, old deers falling over the garden gates. Cuts, bruises etc, I want a case I can get my teeth into."

Tom took a gulp of his tea before he smirked; "You sound just like Dylan." He found his upper arm being punched as Lauren told him to piss off and that she did not sound like anything Doctor Keogh.

They stared at each other for a moment before the door to the staff room opened and Zoe popped her head around the door, "Tom major RTA coming in, ETA five minutes. Oh and nice for you to join us Doctor Fairhead, you can make a start in cubicles."

The door closed again before Lauren had chance to question Zoe. Great, there was a massive RTA and she'd drawn the short straw and had to deal with cubicles. She caught the look on Tom's face and folded her arms, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Go on," she prompted and Tom was silent for a moment. Then he started to laugh, he couldn't believe Lauren had been moaning about the cases she'd receive today and then been placed in cubicles, that's where most of them were.

"You're in cubicles."

"Shut it!" She went to punch his upper arm again when he grabbed her wrist. She stared at his hand around her wrist and then to him. Lauren tilted her head to the side and whispered; "Tom?"

She, they didn't know how they'd come to this situation but before they knew it, they were kissing. It was only as they realised where they were and that neither of them were single, they broke apart. For a second, Lauren chewed her lower lip;

"I think we're needed..."

"Yup."

/

It's awkward for them both, to know they've got to work together even though they've been snogging the face of each other. It makes it more complicated that she's engaged to be married and he's seeing Sam. They don't know how it happened, it just did.

They finish their shift at the same time and Lauren's in the staff room. She's running her fingers through her brown hair, untangling the knots and Tom's picking up his rucksake. Their eyes met for a moment, (a moment too long) and Lauren whispers —

"It shouldn't have happened."

He nods but doesn't say anything. Even he's a little shocked at how they ended up kissing. They're friends, nothing more. He's happy with Sam, for God's sake he loves her and yet he was snogging the face of a fellow Doctor.

"Tom?" Her voice snaps him out of his thoughts, "It shouldn't have happened, okay?"

He swallows hard and nods. He still doesn't answer and Lauren steps towards him. She kisses his cheek and as she pulls away, they stare at each other again. Neither of them can explain it, the feeling they get when they're in close promixity.

They stare before Lauren pushes him into the locker and kisses him. Tom kisses her back even though he knows anyone could walk in any minute but he doesn't seem to care. It's strange because this shouldn't be happening and yet it is.

They're different, too different. The only thing they have in common is that they're Doctors and they both specialize in Paediatrics. He pushes her off but not before lacing his fingers through hers and stroking her hand,

"Lauren, I don't know what this is but —"

She nods, "It's complicated, wouldn't you agree?"

He agrees. Yes it's complicated because he's in love with Sam or at least he thought so. Kissing Lauren, his back against the lockers, makes everything seem so perfect. It's like it was meant to happen, they fit so perfectly together and it's meant to be.

But it's something that will _never_ be.

* * *

**jottings** — now i've not a fan of Tom/Lauren but it's something I had written in one of my notebooks. it was screaming to be posted unfortunately. Yes, it sucks and I'm sorry for you TAM fans out there. I hate them!xxx


End file.
